Breaking Boundaries
by LoveLinny
Summary: After a tragedy Cami moves into the compound.


Fire, the word itself hardly holds any power, but when fire breaks out it can be destructive. Taking everything in its path. Cami O'Connell was seeing first hand the damage fire can do when it spreads. Only a few moments ago her small house went up in flames. First she called 911, then she called Klaus.

The hybrid had rushed over, dropping all other engagements and leaving Hope with Fraya. Before he thought better of it, he had wrapped in a tight embrace. When he pulled away he noticed the cuts on her face and hands.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He demanded gently touching her cheek, below her wound.

"I had to break a window to get out, but considering I guess I'll be alright." She gave him a weak smile.

"Come here." He pulled her at of sight. Klaus bit into his own wrist, drawing blood, and held his arm out for her.

"It's just a few little cuts, I'll be fine."

"Camille." He spoke her name with such authority, the way he did when he wanted her to listen.

Unable to refuse, she brought her mouth down to his wrist and drank. The taste was awful, she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to it. However, at the same time it made her feel alive.

"Miss O'Connell." One of the firemen walked over. "I'm Kyle. The paramedics are here, they'd like to take a look at you."

"She's fine." Klaus answered before Cami could speak.

"Okay, well do you have a place to stay tonight?" Kyle asked.

Once again Klaus respond first. "Yes, she does. Now go do your job."

"Klaus. As your therapist I advise you to let your built up anger out a better way than taking it out on innocent firemen."

"I suspect he isn't all that innocent. No one really is."

Cami just sighed. "And where exactly am I staying tonight?"

Where do you think?"

Finally, when the fire was out and there was barely anything left to the little house, Cami and Klaus went back to the compound.

It was late when they arrived and the nights events finally caught up to the blonde. She felt and looked exhausted. Klaus showed her to a room, the one closest to his.

"Here is your room. I will go find you some clothes to change into. Make yourself at home. Oh, and Camille, please know you may stay here for as long as you like."

Klaus came back holding a only a shirt, presumably his.

Cami let out a small laugh. "I don't think so. Listen, if I'm staying here I think we need some boundaries. Sleeping this close to you is already pushing it…" She cursed herself for admitting that. "Sleeping in your shirt crosses that line."

Klaus tried to hide his smile. "Perhaps something of Freya's would be more comfortable. I'll leave this here for you, just in case." He sat his shirt down on the dresser and walked out.

Cami sighed as she slumped down onto the bed. Everything she owned was gone. She's have to start all over again and that scared her. When Klaus returned for a second time he was holding one of his sisters pajama sets. She took them from him without a word.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." He said shutting the door.

With that Cami was left alone with her thoughts. It was finally starting to sink in that this was the only place for her to go. Her house was distorted, she could barely afford the rent as it was. There was no way she'd be able to get a new place anytime soon. She looked at the pajamas she was holding and then at the shirt Klaus left on the dresser. She sighed grabbing the gray shirt and changing into to along with the bottoms from Fraya.

After turning the light off Camille pulled back the covers and settled into her new room. Klaus' sent from the shirt surrounded her. It was comforting and soon she was sound asleep.

Heat filled her body and covered her skin. She was seeing red, recognized that she was back in her house Cami began to panic. "Help!" She screamed as she searched for a way out. "Help!" She yelled again.

"Camille." She heard her name but couldn't find where it was coming from.

"Camille." She heard it again. "Wake up, love."

Wake up? She was dreaming. With a yelp she sat up straight. Eye eyes were looking into his blue-green ones. That's when she noticed the tears in her own eyes. Embarrassed she turned away, not wanting him to see her this way.

"It's alright." He pulled her chin up and wiped a tear away. "I'm here, you're safe." She cuddled into him, catching him off guard. Being this close to someone other than his daughter had become a foreign action. Once he became aware that his body seemed to calm her he wrapped his arm around her. "I can stay, unless that's breaking a boundary."

She shook her head. She didn't care about boundaries, not right now. Cami snuggled into his chest as she clung to him. Klaus had noticed the top she was wearing but choose against commenting on it. Besides, he was focused on making her feel safe. His hand circled her back and his lips touched the top of her head as she drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Cami found herself alone in bed, being awoken by her ringtone. Her phone and the clothes she was wearing were the only thing she took from her house. Her groggy voice answered the phone. It was the fire department, letting her know that there was still an investigation as to how the fire started and if she wanted to see if anything could be saved, she could.

Thanking the man she ended the call and headed for the bathroom. Knotted hair and dark circles under her eyes stared back at her from the mirror. Locking the door, she turned on the hot water. The steaming water pour down onto her face as Cami stood in place for what seemed like hours. When the warm water turned cold she stepped out and grabbed a fluffy towel from the cupboard. Wrapping it around her, she walked back to the room.

Moments later her door creaked open. Clutching the towel to her body she turned around to face the intruder.

"Klaus! Knocking, boundaries include knocking." She shreeked.

"Sorry, love. Just wanted to know how you like your eggs." He winked.

"I'm not hungry. I'm actually getting ready to see if there's anything left to salvage of my old life." She said with a sad laugh.

"Let me give you a ride. Get dressed and I'll be waiting downstairs." He said and when she began to protest something stopped her. It would be nice to have someone by her side.

So, she threw on Klaus' shirt and a pair of jeans from Freya and left. They were silent on the ride over. When they pulled up it was hard for Camille to keep her emotions in check. Where her small house once stood laid a pile of ashes. She took her time walking over, but when they reached the sidewalk Klaus gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it, startling her. She looked up at him and he nodded, as if telling her it would be okay, he was there.

Her boots kicked charred remains of the wood that once held her house. Gray was all she saw and she was losing any hope of finding something. Just then the sun hit in the right spot and a dull shin was noticeable. Kneeling she pulled out a necklace and instantly recognized the silver pendant. As she took a deep breath to hold back her tears and opened the locket. She felt Klaus hovering behind her, and she was thankful, the locket held a family picture. Two small blonde headed kids sat on the laps of their parents, Cami and her brother. A sob escaped her lips, she hated to admit that she had forgotten about this accessory. It seemed almost magical that this was the one thing to survive.

"It's Sean. It's my brother." She choked on the words.

Klaus put his hand on her lower back and brought his lips to her ear. "I know. It's okay." He whispered. "Here." he took the locket from her hands and unclasped the hook. Carefully he placed it around her neck.

When his fingers brushed her bare skin she shuddered, but quickly pushed the feeling away. Touching was breaking a boundary.

Night had fallen over the compound that evening; the lights were dim in most rooms, except hers. The soft light shown under the door, spilling into the hallway. As Klaus walked by he paused. When they had returned home she had went to her room and locked the door. Every so often he had heard her sniffling and debated checking on her, but Freya had insisted that Cami needed to be alone. Now, everyone else was asleep and he wanted to see her. So, with a soft knock he waited.

Within an instant the door cracked open and her blue eyes met his.

"I knocked." He said as his mouth curved into a smirk. "Would it be against one of your boundaries if you let me in?"

"I think you and I both know our boundaries we're meant to be broken." She motioned to what she was wearing as she stepped aside.

Klaus, of course, had already noticed that she was wearing another one of his shirts and only his shirt. However, he happily took another look as he stepped toward her.

"Does that mean I can touch you?" He asked running his fingertips down her arms, causing her to close her eyes and sigh. He closed the gap between them, bring his lips to her ear. "That I can kiss you?"

His hot breath sent shivers down her spin, and that's what did it. She grabbed his neck, pulling him down to her. Their lips touched in a moment of pure bliss. She was tired of pretending that neither of them wanted this. She was tired of being the good girl, life is too short. She could have easily died in that fire, and she refused to leave this world before she had this kiss. A kiss she had longed for since she had first met him.

Klaus grabbed a handful of his former shirt, and pulled her closer. Every inch of her body was touching his, but it wasn't good enough. He wanted more, needed more of her. Without breaking a part he guided her to the bed and laid them down, with him on top. His fingers grazed her bare thigh, and she shook beneath him. He moved his hands under the shirt and up her side slowly, pausing every so often to give her a chance to say stop. However, she never did, so soon her top found its way to the floor. Cami tugged at the hem of his shirt; he happily pulled it over his head and pressed his body to hers.

The heat of his skin left her wanting more. While their tongues fought for dominance Cami slowly moved her fingers down his chest, over his stomach, and to the button of his jeans. Fumbling only for a second she finally freed him. His hands reached behind her, when her bra was unhooked he used his teeth to toss it aside. Cami's breathing quickened as Klaus planted kisses up and down her body, leaving no inch of skin untouched. Soon nothing was left between them and they took full advantage of the situation. Both of their emotions were heightened as they become one.

Later that night Cami fell fast asleep safe in his arms. As Klaus watched her he realized one of his boundaries, never get too attached, had been broken the night he handed a beautiful bartender a one hundred dollar bill.


End file.
